U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,890 discloses a radial piston machine having braking means which are in the form of a multi-disk brake. Some of the brake disks are secured against twisting on the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,064 discloses a radial piston machine having braking means in which a first rotary bearing rests directly on an end face of the rotor. The braking means are arranged away from this end face.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,097 discloses a radial piston machine in which two rotors are coupled to one another selectively by means of a dog clutch.